Batwing
Damian Wayne is the son of Bruce Wayne and an unknown woman. Having just come to Gotham, people don't know much more than that. Batwing is a new vigilante in Gotham, obviously associated with Batman, but with a far more violent reputation. Background * Damian is genetically perfected in an artificial womb. * After his birth he is trained by his mother Talia al' Ghul and other members of the League of Assassins to become an assassin himself and a suitable heir to his mother when it is his turn to run the league. * As Damian asks his mother about his father but is not told anything other than he is the son of Bruce Wayne a traitor to the League and his grandfather. The answer satisfies Damian for a short time but his curiosity grows and he begins to ask more questions and when he doesn't get any answers he looks into it himself. He discovers through his investigation that his father is Batman and by accessing an unfiltered terminal researches his exploits. When he confronts Talia with what he has learned she tries to convince him that his father's way is misguided and treasonous. Damian is uncertain however as he is beginning to choak on the restrictive life he leads and find the idea of defying the League attractive. * Damian begins to sneak out of whichever League safe house he is currently living in during the night to see more of the world. He also tries his hand at fighting crime like his father does, but with much more brutal results. * Before the Crisis Damian is sent to undertake his first assassination, it is not a complicated assignment and he completes it earning his mother's praise and approval. * During the Crisis and after the Marriage of Worlds that followed, Talia is busy leaving Damian to his own devices. He spends more time sneaking out and adopts the name 'Little Wing' on the streets, his mother's pet-name for him. * His father and his allies arrive to take Damian away from the League. Damian fights his father, but it is more to test him than to resist and in the end goes willingly finding that he is everything he'd hoped he'd be. * Returning to Gotham, Damian took up his place as his father's son and heir and demanded he be a partner in Batman's crime fighting modifying his code name to Batwing in his father's honor. Personality Damian is what he was bred to be an assassin and the future leader of assassins. There wasn't much more to his life up until this point and little room for love and kindness. Damian would tell someone neither of those things matter, but he'd be lying. His upbringing has damaged him on a fundamental level and despite his young age he knows it. However admitting it to himself and others is another thing entirely. So be goes brazenly along, dealing with the world in the way his mother taught him, directly, and often violently to cover up the truth. The things he doesn't know about the outside world he declares as stupid or unnecessary after all, if he doesn't know them, they can't worth anything right? Logs *2013-09-24 - Family Reunion, My Son - After discovering the existence of Talia's son, Batman is determined to rescue him even from himself. *2013-09-27 - Meet Damian! - Bruce Wayne introduces his newfound son, Damian Wayne, to the world - and to shocked friends. *2013-09-30 - Go To Your Room - While investigating the Joker, Batman and his newfound Robin discover Damian is disobeying orders. *2013-10-02 - Cookies and Apologies - Carrie pays a visit to Damian to apologize. *2013-10-04 - Chemical Warfare: No One to Fill Bruce's Boots - Damian is kidnapped! And it's all part of the plan to distract the Batman! *2013-10-04 - Chemical Warfare: What is Weakness - Damian is stolen away from Bruce, and Savage has made his move. With no bars hold, Batman throws himself into protecting his family and city, even going so far as to actually ask for help. *2013-10-07 - Chemical Warfare: Trust to Live - After saving a dark haired boy from Savage's super soldiers, the Bat Family and Birds of Prey now race to save Gotham City. *2013-10-21 - Joke's on Them - Robin and Batwing try their hands at crime fighting on their own. Damian's mistakes cost a cop his life when they face the Joker. *2013-10-26 - Do Not Give Up - Drake returns home finally and finds the house full. After the drama, Bruce attempts another heart-to-heart with his son. *2013-10-31 - Oh Joy, an Animal - Bruce brings a little gift home for Damian, and Alfred betrays his 'excitement' over it. *2013-11-25 - Damian's Daughter or NOT! - Carrie got surprised with emergency babysitting for a couple days, and Damian got an even worse surprise!! *2013-12-13 - You Don't Belong - Batwing and Spoiler/Batgirl meet. Who knew scowling disapproval was genetic? *2013-12-25 - Christmas in Gotham - The bat kids meet Adam and Adam meets the Scarecrow. *2013-12-26 - A Troubling Alliance - Adam and Damian get a chance to meet and talk. A friendship is formed. *2013-12-27 - Never According to Plan - Finally tracking Joker down to his hideout, the Bat Family finds out that Joker CAN play nice with others, just not THEM. (GG: 2013-12-28 - Joker on the Loose!) *2013-12-29 - Plans and Misunderstandings - Damian, Dick and Kara talk about what happened to Batman and what to do about it. *2013-12-29 - Overwhelmed - The meeting of a younger Bruce Wayne and his son leads to duel of wills and fists in the Bat Cave and problems and revelations for the Bat Family and Supergirl. *2013-12-31 - Shadow Games: Opening Shots - Dick Grayson's attending the Haven County PD New Year's Eve party and gets caught in the games of a new crimeboss in Bludhaven. ( IT: 2014-01-11 - Bludhaven Crime Blog 1 ) 2014 Logs *2014-01-05 - A Cold Night for Crime - Some Gotham muggers have a very bad night when they try to rob the wrong superheroes. *2014-01-06 - Mommy Dearest - Talia pays a visit on Damian and Carrie. *2014-01-07 - Your Birthdays Suck - Batwing and Red Robin go to face Talia al Ghul, only the Toymaker has other plans and Arcade has a contract to fulfil. *2014-01-08 - Cutscene: Still Whole - Damian deals with his failure in "Your Birthdays Suck" *2014-01-11 - Shadow Games: A Brotherly Chat - Dick and Damian talk about Bludhaven and training, but most definitely not about girls. *2014-01-17 - A New Understanding - Bruce Wayne returns home to Gotham and he and Damian work out a new understanding of their relationship. *2014-02-04 - Red Hoods and Bat Wings - Some tweets lead to a meeting between the Red Hood and Batwing at Crime Alley. *2014-02-07 - Shadow Games: How Not to Stealth - Nightwing and Batwing head follow through with their plan to bug the Whaler's Club. Too bad some crooks show up when they do. Gallery damian-purpose.jpg|Mother and genetically perfected super-son damian-bat.jpg|I'm a bat! damian-training.jpg|Damian's training damian-alfred.jpg|Hi Alfred damian-tim.jpg|Damian's thoughts on Tim Drake DamianCarrie.jpg|Carrie is a bad influence. Batwing-dangerous.jpg|Let's get dangerous! Damian-suit.jpg|Murderbat cleans up nicely Damian-bw.png|White Hood costume Category:DC Feature Category:DC Hero Category:Gotham Category:DC Taken